SENSEX
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: UA Akira, Soujiro y… ¿Rui? están muy preocupados por la vida sexual de su amigo Tsukasa, o más bien la total inexistencia de esta así que han decidido buscar una solución… aunque a Tsukasa no le parezca. Pero Tsukasa tiene un secreto...


**Disclaimer: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** kira, Soujiro y… ¿Rui? están muy preocupados por la vida sexual de su amigo Tsukasa, o más bien la total inexistencia de esta así que han decidido buscar una solución… aunque a Tsukasa no le parezca.

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Rated:** R (Advertencia escenas de sexo explicito)

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Sensex**

Por Rikana Tokai

OneShot

* * *

Como todas las tardes los integrantes del F4 estaban en su exclusiva y previamente reservada sala del Club RAB, uno de los clubs más exclusivos de todo Japón, disfrutando de la buena música y de una relajante bebida mientras veían, a través del ventanal polarizado que aparte de brindarles total intimidad les permitía tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar, a los demás asistentes bailando en la pista del primer piso o bebiendo sentados en las pequeñas mesas alrededor de esta.

Desde abajo muchas chicas miraban anhelantes el oscuro vidrio, deseando esta noche ser la afortunada chica que acompañaría a alguno de los cuatro jóvenes más atractivos y ricos de todo Japón.

Sin embargo, ajenas estaban ellas, a la situación en que en esa exclusiva sala se presentaba, que por primera vez en toda su historia no había chicas riendo tontamente por los coqueteos de su Casanova numero uno, o alguna mujer madura dejando su anillo de casada en alguna olvidada copa del mejor champagne mientras su lengua batallaba por el dominio en la boca del Casanova número dos.

Esa vez, y por primera vez, los ánimos de los chicos estaban totalmente decaídos y no, no era porque su líder no estaba con ellos en ese momento, a fin de cuentas muchas veces y por ser los hijos de tan importantes familias tenían que, como su líder, asistir a ciertos eventos que sus familias consideraban importantes, sino porque había algo que a estos dos les estaba aquejando, si a ellos dos, porque Rui siempre se sentaba ahí, callado y distante.

¿Y qué era eso?

Nada más y nada menos que la SEXUALIDAD DE SU MEJOR AMIGO Y LÍDER, o más bien la TOTAL INEXISTENCIA DE ESTA.

Ellos dos podían entender que muchas personas no tuvieran su libido, a fin de cuentas los dos habían empezado temprano, a los trece años, tal vez antes, a explorar su sexualidad y sus preferencias, como las de Soujiro que le gustaban las chicas jóvenes y hermosas o las de Akira que le gustaban maduras y experimentadas.

Luego de descubrir el mundo del sexo, tanto Akira con Soujiro habían intentado adentrar a Tsukasa a este maravilloso y placentero universo, con Rui ni lo habían intentado, a fin de cuentas, la adoración que este le profesaba a Shizuka no le permitía ver mas allá, pero el caso aquí era completamente desconcertante, en un principio no le habían dado importancia al hecho que Tsukasa no tuviera ningún interés en las chicas que ellos le habían presentado, filosóficamente habían pensado "aun no está preparado", pero okay, eso podría aceptarse a los trece o catorce años, ¡incluso a los dieciséis!

Pero maldita sea

Ya todos tenían dieciocho años, casi diecinueve ¡Y SU AMIGO AUN SEGUÍA SIENDO VIRGEN! y como todos sabían pronto sus familias les harían casarse y Tsukasa al paso que iba no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de disfrutar de una vida sexual con completa libertad.

Es por eso que estaban tan decaídos, los dos habían meditado mucho sobre el tema y habían llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente _tenían_ que hacer algo.

¡Y eso era ya!

Ese día se iban a sacrificar a sí mismos y dejarían de lado sus placeres para pensar en conjunto una solución, ya que como es bien dicho dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y ellos estaban seguros de que una vez Tsukasa probara el placer del sexo, este no podría vivir sin ello.

— Tal vez podríamos buscarle una _acompañante_ —dijo Soujiro mientras lentamente hacía girar el licor en su copa — Ya sabes una chica joven y hermosa que pueda enseñarle.

— ¡¿Una prostituta?! —exclamó Akira escandalizado — ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Con la cantidad de enfermedades que existen? Lo que queremos es que lo enseñen, no que a la larga lo maten.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres? —le pregunto Soujiro posando la copa sobre la mesa y fijando la mirada sobre su amigo — Por mas que le presento chicas no pone interés y no uses esa palabra, es… desagradable —dijo exasperado

— Ya te lo dije —dice Akira tomando un pequeño sorbo de su copa — Lo mejor es una mujer casada, alguien que pueda enseñarle, pero con la cual no haya compromisos de ningún tipo, ya sabes alguien objetivo.

— No creo que… —empezó a decir Soujiro pero fue interrumpido por Rui que aparto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— Ustedes nunca podrán ponerse de acuerdo, ya que solo piensan en sus propios gustos y no en los de Tsukasa —les dijo

— ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos, Oh señor sabelotodo? —le preguntó molesto Akira

— ¿Qué dejemos las cosas como están? —le preguntó a su vez Soujiro

— Bueno —dijo Rui cerrando el libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, ya que al parecer esta conversación iba a ser larga, sus amigos eran bastante tercos a veces — Eso sería lo más inteligente, a fin de cuentas Tsukasa dará ese paso cuando esté listo.

—Cuando esté listo —preguntó exasperado Akira poniendo de golpe su vaso a medio beber sobre la mesa — ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso, cuando su madre lo case con alguna insulsa señorita de sociedad?

— ¿O lo que es peor cuando ya no tenga batería para hacerlo? —le pregunto Soujiro molesto.

— No creo que esto sea para tanto…

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? —grita Soujiro levantándose de golpe — ¡Estamos hablando de Doumyouji Tsukasa, el heredero de todo Japón y parte del resto del mundo!

— ¿Y eso qué? —pregunta Rui mirándolo tranquilamente, cosa que desesperaba mas a Soujiro — Solo es tímido

— ¿Tímido? ¿Tímido? ¡Por favor Rui, estamos hablando de Tsukasa!

— El problema aquí no es que sea o no tímido —dice Akira interviniendo entre los dos, no fuera que llegaran a mas — Es algo mucho más delicado y preocupante.

— Es cierto —dice Soujiro sentándose de nuevo y tomando su copa para darle un sorbo, necesitaba tranquilizarse

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto Rui

— Nos referimos —dijo Soujiro dejando a Akira con la boca abierta — A que el no muestra el mas mínimo ápice de interés, está bien, según tu deberíamos dejarlo estar, y sabes al principio estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero el problema aquí es que Tsukasa no se comporta como un chico de su edad en lo que al sexo se refiere, no tiene curiosidad, simplemente no le interesa.

— Es cierto —dice Akira viendo como Soujiro llevaba una vez más su copa a sus labios — Un chico de nuestra edad, aunque sea aun virgen, al menos mostraría algún interés, ya sabes películas porno, revistas, masturbarse, algo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes lo hacen? —les pregunta Rui sorprendido

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclama Soujiro asqueado — ¡Eso es degradante!

— ¿Me está diciendo que ustedes quieren que Tsukasa haga algo que ustedes consideran degradante?

— ¡SI! porque al menos eso significaría que tiene algún interés —exclama Soujiro golpeando su copa sobre la mesa

— ¿Que tiene de malo que no muestre interés? Cada quien…

— ¡Lo tiene todo!

— ¡Si es cierto, porque eso solo nos deja con dos posibilidades!—exclama Akira

— ¿Dos posibilidades? —preguntó Rui rodando los ojos — ¿Y según ustedes, cuáles son esas dos posibilidades?

— La primera —dice Akira lentamente — Que sea _asexual_

Y la segunda —dice Soujiro tétricamente — Que sea… Homosexual

— ¿Estás diciendo que si en dado caso Tsukasa fuera GAY le darías la espalda? —le pregunto Rui sorprendido

— Claro que no —dijo Soujiro molesto con el por pensar que su amistad con Tsukasa valdría tan poco.

— No es por eso —dice Akira mirándolos a los dos con una expresión de miedo — Se imaginarían si ella descubriera que Tsukasa es… gay.

Una imagen mental del apocalipsis a mano de Doumyouji Kaede les vino a la cabeza haciéndoles temblar de miedo.

— Bien —dice Rui tocando una campanita para llamar al camarero, necesitaba un trago — Creo que definitivamente deberemos de buscarle a alguien, pero no puede ser alguien que nos guste a nosotros, porque nuestros gustos no son los mismos que los de Tsukasa.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres? —le preguntó Akira

— Un terapeuta

— ¿Quieres enviarlo a un loquero? —dijo Soujiro sorprendido

— No exactamente —dice Rui misteriosamente callando de pronto al ver el camarero que se dirigía a él para tomar su pedido.

* * *

Y aquí estaban, tres chicos caminaban a lo largo de un angosto y largo pasillo solitario cargando un bulto que se retorcía tratando de soltarse. En cierta forma no se sentían muy bien con lo que estaban haciendo, pero por su bien y por el bien del resto de la humanidad tenían que hacerlo.

— ¡Ummm! ¡hhhuuu! ¡jhhuuuu!

Los tres siguieron caminando, ignorando por completo los ruidos cada vez mas furiosos que provenían del bulto que llevaban, hasta que llegaron frente a un pequeño escritorio donde una joven chica los miraba entre maravillada por lo apuestos que eran y asustada por el bulto que traían.

— Buenas noches —dice uno de ellos galantemente a la chica mientras dejaba que los otros dos sentaran mantuvieran sentado al bulto que se contorsionaba sobre la silla tratando de soltarse.

— Bu… buenas noches —tartamudeo ella sonrojada por tener a tan guapo chico cerca — U… ustedes son…

— Si —la interrumpió el echándole una ojeada a los otros dos que hacían esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para controlar su pesada carga.

— ¡Uhhhh! ¡MMMM! ¡UHHHH! ¡UUUUUUU!

— Eh… de verdad necesitamos —pero el chico no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el bulto se había logrado soltar de los otros dos y dando dos saltitos había caído como un fardo a todo lo largo en el pasillo con un sonido sordo.

— ¡TSUKASA! —gritaron los tres chicos yendo a levantarlo

— Oh Dios ¿estás bien? —le pregunto uno de ellos que lo había levantado

Al oír esto Tsukasa volteo la cabeza en dirección del imbécil de uno de sus amigos y le lanzo una mirada que le prometía una muerte muy dolorosa.

Al ver esto Akira lo soltó haciendo que Tsukasa se volviera a golpear con el piso.

— ¡MALHUUUUU! —medio grito Tsukasa retorciéndose tratando de golpear a Akira por haberlo dejado caer otra vez.

Al ver esto la chica corrió hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de su escritorio y abriéndola les indico que lo entraran. Con mucho esfuerzo los otros tres chicos lo levantaron y lo entraron en la amplia oficina que estaba elegantemente decorada. Lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las dos sillas de caoba que estaban frente al lustrado escritorio del mismo tipo y sacando de quien sabe donde una soga para amarrarlo a esta.

— ¡MALHUUUUSS! —exclamó Tsukasa — ¡LUUUUSSSSACARRRRSSSS!

— Por favor Tsukasa —le dice Soujiro al ver como seguía retorciéndose tratando de soltarse — Todo esto es por tu bien

— Es cierto —dice Akira

Pero Tsukasa solo se retorció aun más furioso

Rui abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz se lo impidió

— ¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?

Todos se voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, era una mujer de estatura media, pelo largo hasta la cintura, que en esos momentos estaba atado a una cola alta de ojos marrones. Ataviada con un falda corta color crema y una blusa clara y sobre esta su bata blanca y un estetoscopio que la identificaba como lo que era la _Sensei_

— Se… sensei —dice la chica nerviosa

— ¿Usted es la doctora? —dice Rui extendiendo su mano

— Si —dice ella acercándose a él y estrechando su mano y haciendo un gesto hacia la placa dorada que descansaba en la parte superior de la puerta de caoba dijo — Makino Tsukushi, Médico Internista, Cardióloga y Sexóloga.

— Mi nombre es Hanazawa Rui, mis amigos —dice el haciendo un gesto hacia los demás — Mimasaka Akira y Nishikado Soujiro, le hemos traído el paciente del que le hablé.

— Ah sí —dice ella mirando a Tsukasa — El chico que ustedes creen que es Gay.

— De eso no estamos se… —empezó Akira siendo interrumpido por la mujer

— Esta bien, déjenme a solas con el —dijo ella recargándose sobre su escritorio frente a Tsukasa, que le lanzaba una mirada furiosa — Les recomiendo que se vayan, ya es muy tarde

— Yo… — empezó Soujiro

— No se preocupen, no pienso comérmelo —dijo ella sonriendo

— Muy bien chicos vámonos —dijo Rui sacando a los demás del consultorio — Nos vemos mañana Tsukasa

Los tres miraron al chico esperando un gesto de despedida, pero lo único que recibieron fue una mirada de puro odio que les prometía a cada uno la más cruel de las torturas.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrió de miedo y sin decir media palabra huyeron del lugar.

— Tú también puedes irte Midori —le dijo mujer a la chica que miraba con miedo al joven que ahora parecía estar tranquilo pero que despedía un aura oscura que aterrorizaba

— Pero… sensei… —dice ella mirando de uno al otro

— Esta bien —le dice ella acompañándola hacia la puerta — Ya es tu hora de salida, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Makino espero hasta que la chica terminó de recoger su escritorio y desapareció por el largo pasillo y con un suspiro entro en el consultorio y mirando al joven atado a la silla tomo asiento frente a él.

— Bien, Doumyouji-san —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente — Según lo que me contó su amigo por teléfono, ellos están preocupados, porque usted no muestra ningún interés en lo que concierne a la sexualidad.

El no respondió

— Bien, Doumyouji-san seré directa —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente — ¿Es usted Homosexual? ¿O acaso no le interesa el sexo en general?

— ¡Uhhhh! ¡MMMM! ¡UHHHH! ¡UUUUUUU! ¡MALHUUUUSS! —dijo Tsukasa furioso

— Oh lo siento —exclamó ella levantándose, rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a él — Olvidé que tenía la boca tapada, déjeme ayudarlo

E inclinándose hacia el tomo un extremo de la ancha cinta pegante que cubría su boca y de un solo golpe la jaló, haciendo que Doumyouji exclamara de dolor.

— Lo siento —dijo ella pasándole suavemente el pulgar por los enrojecidos labios

— Suéltame —le exigió el

— Lo siento —respondió ella recargándose en el escritorio — No puedo hacer eso

— ¡POR QUE NO! —rugió el

— Pues verá señor Doumyouji —ella se paró y volvió a rodear el escritorio para sentarse en su sillón — Sus amigos me pagaron una suma _considerable_ para ayudarlo con su _problema_, así que no puedo defraudarlos.

— Ya veo —dice el calmadamente levantándose de la silla y parándose frente a ella imponente — Así que le pagaron una suma _considerable_

Ella se levantó rápidamente chocando la silla con la pared que estaba detrás

— ¿Como…?

Él le enseño la filosa navaja que llevaba en la mano derecha y con la cual había cortado las sogas que lo ataban.

El solo sonrió sádicamente

— Do… Doumyouji-sama —dijo ella alejándose de él — Creo que podemos discutir esto

El solo siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Verá —dijo ella mirándolo y echándole una ojeada a la puerta para ver la distancia entre ella y esta y así poder correr — No tenemos que llegar a estos extremos.

Pero cuando ella vio que el parecía un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa, no lo pensó dos veces y corriendo por su vida llegó hasta la puerta y tomando el pomo trató de abrirla, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Podía sentirlo, esa respiración en su cuello erizándole los pelos, y lo vio, vio como lentamente el bajaba la mano con la cual agarraba la puerta y llevándola al pomo giraba el seguro, condenándola.

Estaba perdida

— Sensei. ¿A dónde va? —dijo el quedamente haciéndola temblar — Mi terapia aun no ha terminado

Ella se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos la veían con tal intensidad que la hicieron estremecer.

— ¿Eso es todo…? —dijo el pegándose más a ella — ¿Por tan _considerable_ suma de dinero?

— Bueno —dijo ella — Podríamos llegar a _cierto_ acuerdo ya sabe…

— Sensei —dijo él mientras la tomaba de las nalgas y la levantaba un poco — hablas demasiado.

Y sin más preámbulo atrapó los labios de Tsukushi en un beso feroz y hambriento. Pegándola a la puerta la hizo abrir las piernas para amoldarse entre ellas apretando su endurecido miembro contra su humedad.

Después de varios minutos donde las respiraciones agitadas de los dos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar y sus lenguas danzaban una contra la otra tratando de doblegarse mutuamente, Tsukasa se separo ligeramente para respirar, sus alientos chocaron el uno con el otro mientras las dos miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria chocaban.

Haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Tsukasa la cargo hasta posarla sobre el lustrado escritorio de caoba y con un brazo apartó los papeles que en este había para recostarla y así mirándola con esa mirada cargada de deseo que solo ella podía provocar, le desgarró la ropa hasta dejarla semidesnuda, toda para sí, mientras se quitaba presuroso toda la ropa.

Nee… sensei —dijo Doumyouji mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer con ansia — ¿Siempre le das el mismo servicio a todos tus pacientes?

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa misteriosa

— Solo a aquellos que pagan bien

Y en respuesta la taladró de una sola estocada haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

* * *

— Demonios siempre es lo mismo contigo —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y terminaba de quitarse la ropa completamente rota y quedaba completamente desnuda frente al chico dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño armario que tenía allí, donde guardaba ropa para casos de emergencia o que tuviera que quedarse de guardia — Cada vez que vienes me destrozas la ropa

— Tú tienes la culpa —le dijo el caminando completamente desnudo y sin ningún ápice de vergüenza hasta semirecostarse en el amplio y cómodo sillón que ella tenía en el consultorio y usaba para que sus pacientes se relajaran si así o necesitaban — ¿Quién te manda a dejarme atado?

— Pensé que sería algo interesante que probar —dijo ella rebuscando en una gaveta.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta el

— Cambiándome —dice ella simplemente mientras buscaba unas braguitas en una de las gavetas — Ya es tarde

— No puedes irte y dejarme así —le susurra el señalando hacia su entrepierna

Tsukushi dirigió la mirada hacia donde el señalaba y vio como su miembro estaba nuevamente orgullosamente erguido listo para otra ronda mas

— Vaya… los adolescentes si que son muy animados —dijo ella con picardía

— No soy un adolescente —dijo el molesto — Soy un hombre

— ¿Es que acaso no te cansas? —le dijo ella mirándolo intensamente mientras sentía como se humedecía al ver la lascivia con la que el recorría su cuerpo — Muy bien vamos a arreglarlo —le dijo mientras se acercaba y alargaba la mano hacia el sexo del chico

— No quiero que lo arregles —le dijo el agarrando su mano antes de que esta lo tocara, entendiendo que ella se refería a masturbarlo — Quiero que lo cabalgues y que lo hagas vestida con tu bata de medico.

— Jooo… ¿acaso el señorito tiene una fantasía con su sensei? —le dijo ella burlonamente

— Si… —dijo con los dientes apretados

La tomo por los cabellos y apretándolos en un puño le acerco la cara, para luego devorarle la boca con un beso posesivo. Después de unos momentos la soltó y sumisamente ella tomo su bata de médico y se la puso, luego se dirigió a él.

A Doumyouji le volvía loco ese cuerpo, ella no era una mujer hermosa, al menos no lo hermosa dentro de los estándares de su familia, pero era eso una mujer, no una muñequita de porcelana con la que su madre quería casarlo, una mujer, mayor que el por doce años, desinhibida y que sabia disfrutar de su sensualidad.

Se habían conocido por casualidad, ella creía que él había querido robarle a una anciana, por favor ¿EL Doumyouji Tsukasa robar? y lo había derrumbado de una sola patada, ninguna mujer, solo su hermana había logrado algo así. Cuando se aclaro el malentendido en disculpa ella había curado sus heridas y le había invitado a comer a su casa.

Según ella no había nada mejor que una comida casera.

Inevitablemente se sintió atraído.

Estando en su casa, un lugar modesto, el cometió el error, sin saberlo, de entrar al baño mientras ella se estaba bañando obviamente ella casi lo noqueó, pero a él no le importo, ya que por primera vez a sus escasos dieciséis había tenido una erección, Y QUE erección.

Después de sufrir la tortura de comer con ella, tratando de disimular si _condición_, al fin pudo llegar a su casa y en su baño trató de calmarse dándose una larga ducha de agua fría, había escuchado decir a Soujiro y a Akira que eso funcionaba, pero de nada le sirvió, y el único alivio que encontró fue el complacerse a sí mismo en nombre de esa mujer llamada Makino Tsukushi.

Después de eso, se juro a si mismo que ella seria para él, solo de él y de nadie más. Y así fue que el gran Doumyouji Tsukasa se enamoró de verdad. La persiguió hasta el cansancio y mas allá hasta que un año después la doblegó, tal vez muchas personas pensaran que tenía los mismos gustos en cuanto a mujeres que su amigo Akira, pero pronto descarto la idea al darse cuenta que a la única que deseaba era a ella.

Y si que la deseaba…

— ¿Por qué hiciste toda esa pantomima? —le pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas de él.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo el tomando uno de sus pechos, acariciándoselo

— Solo seguí el juego —dijo ella gimiendo levemente al sentir su caricia — Fue realmente divertido cuando ese chico me llamó, a mi de entre todas las sexólogas, para que ayudara a su pobre amigo que no sabía si era gay o no —ella inclino la cabeza y tembló mientras él le pasaba la lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello — Nunca pensé que tomarían en cuenta mi sugerencia de atarte… ¡AY!

La había mordido.

— Ese es tu castigo —le dijo el volviendo a atacar su cuello haciéndola estremecer, ella no pudo articular ni una palabra, solo atino a enterrar sus manos en esa mata de suave cabello rizado, mientras de su boca solo podían salir gemidos entrecortados.

Por unos instantes solo se podían oír los gemidos que ella emitía mientras él la estimulaba, pero Tsukushi no era una chica muy sumisa que digamos, solo lo era cuando tenía que serlo, así que separándolo de si le levanto la cabeza para poseer esos calientes labios comenzando una húmeda batalla de lenguas que no cedían el control.

Cuando hizo falta el aire se separaron y con la respiración entrecortada ella le pregunto el porqué también había fingido ante sus amigos.

— Tenia que representar mi papel ante ellos —dijo el acercando su rostro hacia el pezón izquierdo de Makino chupándolo hasta ponerlo duro nuevamente

— ¿Aun no les dices que el GRAN Doumyouji Tsukasa ya hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser virgen? —le pregunta ella entre gemidos, al sentir como el mordisqueaba su rozado pezón, mientras con su pulgar estimulaba el otro.

En respuesta el levantó el rostro y tomándola por la cintura la alzó hasta situarla sobre su embravecido miembro y de una sola estocada la penetró. Tsukushi gritó al sentirse tan profundamente invadida.

El se quedo quieto

Ella lo miro esperando…

El la miro sádicamente y burlón le dijo

_Cabálgalo_

Sabiendo que no cedería Tsukushi puso sus malos sobre los anchos hombros de él para tener apoyo y cuidando de que él no se saliera de su interior empezó a subir y a bajar.

Al principio el ritmo fue lento, tratando de disfrutar el momento y de paso, tal vez torturarlo un poco, pero muy pronto las embestidas empezaron a intensificarse y Tsukasa que en un principio no había estado participativo, a fin de cuentas parte de su fantasía era que ella lo tomara, la había tomado de la cintura levantándola y bajándola para intensificar las embestidas.

Al sentir que él la guiaba quito una de sus manos de su hombro y nuevamente la enterró en esa rizada cabellera acercándolo para devorarle la boca mientras el consultorio se llenaba de gemidos y suspiros que se iban intensificando a la vez que las embestidas iban subiendo de intensidad.

Llego el momento en el que Tsukasa era el que tenía todo el control, las embestidas se había vuelto erráticas y ya Tsukushi no solamente gemía sino que gritaba cada vez que el entraba en ella, más profundo… más profundo.

Repentinamente cuando pensaba que no iba a aguantar más él la tiro a un lado haciéndola recostarse de lado en el amplio sofá con una pierna sobre su hombro, mientras la embestía más fuertemente.

Gemían sin control y el sudor cubría sus cuerpos. El clímax estaba cerca. Tsukasa se inclino y atrapo uno de esos duros y sonrosados pezones y cuando lo mordió el mundo alrededor de Tsukushi desapareció en miles de colores que explotaban detrás de sus ojos. Encorvando la espalda recibió la ultima poderosa envestida de su amante, para después sentir como la llenaba con su esencia y como con un grito brutal se desplomaba sobre ella.

El orgasmo había sido intenso

Por unos momentos ella disfrutó de ese cuerpo pesado sobre ella mientras, esperando que él se repusiera acariciaba su cabello y espalda reconfortándolo. El se levantó lentamente y acariciándole la mejilla perezosamente la beso.

El beso fue muy tierno, un beso que no buscaba volver a encender la llama en sus cuerpos sino simplemente compartir el momento de deliciosa pesadez que los envolvía. Lentamente él se salió de ella dejándola con un sentimiento de vacío y se tiro a su lado pegando su fuerte pecho a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura.

Después de eso se habían quedado así disfrutando el momento, eran pocas las veces que podían hacerlo, muchas veces, en esos dos años y medio, después de hacer el amor ella había tenido alguna emergencia o él había tenido que ir a una de las reuniones o fiestas de su familia.

Así que por esta vez disfrutarían el momento

* * *

Tsukushi miro como el dormía plácidamente tumbado en el sofá. Después de hacer el amor habían dormido como una hora hasta que ella lo obligo a levantarse para vestirse, después le dio un poco de la comida que ella había preparado, comida de pobre según él y algo de beber, un jugo de frutas.

Ahora nuevamente el había caído. Mientras el dormía ella se había ocupado de arreglar nuevamente todo el consultorio, Doumyouji era a fin de cuentas un hombre joven y lleno de hormonas, demasiado impetuoso la mayor parte del tiempo a la hora del sexo.

Ella sonrió

Realmente le divertía ver como sus amigos estaban tan preocupados por su sexualidad, si supieran que hace ya más de dos años el había dejado de ser virgen y que desde entonces se había especializado en las artes amatorias.

Se carcajeó

Estaba segura que los dos que se llamaban Akira y Soujiro les daría un soponcio.

Cuando termino se acerco a él y arrodillada lo observo dormir tratando de grabar esas facciones en su memoria.

— Es una lástima —susurró y se inclinó para rozar sus labios, pero un suave toque en su puerta la detuvo.

Toc Toc

Con un suspiro se levanto y dándole una última ojeada se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando vio quien estaba al otro lado, se hizo a un lado y con un ademan dijo

— Esta ahí dormido

Haciendo una reverencia el hombre le hizo una seña a dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron y acercándose al joven la miraron un momento.

— Nos e preocupen —les dijo — Le suministre un ligero sedante, no se despertara hasta mañana.

Rápidamente lo sacaron del lugar y al parecer algo en su expresión la delató ya que el hombre se quedo mirándola con expresión triste

— Yo… empezó el hombre a modo de disculpa pero con un ademan ella lo detuvo

— No se preocupe, sabía que era temporal

Mirándola por un momento el hombre nuevamente hizo una profunda reverencia y abandono el lugar. Ella lo miro hasta que se perdió de su vista y lentamente cerro la pesada puerta.

Con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y su mano tapando su boca se deslizo por ella hasta llegar al suelo donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor

— Lo siento —decía como un mantra — Lo siento tanto

* * *

Cinco años después….

— Tiene que cuidarse mejor sabe —le decía ella mientras anotaba los medicamentos en la hoja — Si no cuidamos nuestro corazón no estamos cuidando nuestros sentimientos.

— Usted es muy joven —dijo el señor mirándola seriamente ignorando campalmente lo que ella le había dicho — Y desde que llego aquí no ha salido con nadie.

Ella arranco la hoja y se la tendió

— Bébaselas tal como indica la prescripción y nos veremos dentro de dos meses —le dijo ella ignorándolo a su vez y acompañándolo a la puerta.

— ¡No me está poniendo atención! —exclamo el molesto

— Le estoy poniendo la misma atención que usted a mi —le dijo ella sencillamente mientras abría la puerta

— ¡Muchachita insolente! —le dijo el indignado — ¡Si tuvieras un marido no fueras tan contestona!

Ella suspiró

— Esta bien Yahiko-san —le dijo ella resignada — Hare el esfuerzo de conseguirme un marido, ¡Pero no prometo nada!

El resoplo e inconforme mascullando quien sabe que cosas salió del consultorio y se perdió de su vista.

— Ahhh —suspiró cansada

Cada dos meses desde que había llegado a ese lugar era lo mismo con Yahiko-san. Era un hombre mayor, cascarrabias, que ya rondaba ochenta y que desde que ella había llegado se había propuesto encontrarle marido, era increíble su tenacidad, ya otra persona habría desistido.

Mientras recogía los diversos expedientes de sus pacientes para entrarlos en el archivo, al abrir la gaveta con tanta fuerza un fajo de revistas cayó al suelo y con un suspiro de fastidio las levantó, pero una de ellas volvió a caer. Mirándola se dio cuenta que era la revista Finance y en esta estaba la foto de Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Se venia maravillosamente bien.

Mientras leia los diversos titulos, Joven heredero incrementa la fortuna extraordinariamente, Domyouji Tsukasa obtiene contrato multimillonario... los recuerdos de hace cinco años afloraron a su mente sin ella poderlo evitar. Recuerdos de después de su abrupta separación. Recuerdos de cuando ella lo sedo para que Nishida, el jefe de su equipo de guardaespaldas se lo pudiera llevar sin problemas, recuerdos de su renuncia y post desaparición, de cómo el no dejaba de llamarla al celular hasta el punto que ella misma tuvo que decirle que lo suyo había terminado, de cómo seis meses después ella vio en la portada de todas las revistas y periódicos la foto de su matrimonio con Matsuda Hikari una importante heredada del mundo hotelero. Y por ultimo el que hace mas de tres años mas la habia impactado, no solo por el mismo, sino porque horrorizada por un momento ella habia sentido ESPERANZA

MUERE JOVEN ESPOSA DEL HEREDERO DOUMYOUJI

Accidente aéreo acaba con su vida

Esa fue la última vez que ella supo de él. Desde ese entonces huía despavorida a la sola mención de su nombre o del de su compañía. Así que se había ido a ejercer (esconder) a un pequeño pueblo pesquero, abandonando por completo la sexología y concentrándose únicamente en la cardiología

Desde ese entonces se había concentrado en su carrera y a vivir felizmente (existir) a fin de cuentas la relación entre ellos dos estaba destinada al fracaso, en su sociedad no era bien visto que una mujer que casara con un hombre más joven, principalmente si esta le llevaba doce años, así que estaba segura de haber hecho bien.

Con resolución tomo la revista y la apilo junto a las otras, después organizo otra vez los expedientes y los metió donde correspondía. Estaba viendo si algo más le faltaba de espalda a la puerta cuando sintió que esta se abría.

— Lo siento —dijo ella mientras se giraba lentamente — Si no es una emergencia la consulta ya esta cerra…

Ella se quedo de piedra.

— Es una emergencia Sensei

— Do…

— Creo que mi corazón está muerto —dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia — Porque desde hace cinco años no ha vuelto a latir

— ¡DOUMY….!

El la estrechó en sus brazos pegándola a si, mientras con una mano empuñaba sus cabellos y acercando su cabeza antes de tomar sus labios en un bezo feroz le susurró

— Esta vez no te dejaré escapar

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya hace un tiempo que queria escribir un OneShot de esta pareja con algun lemon donde Tsukuhi fuese mayor a Tsukasa. He tomado la idea de ella como doctora de la version Coreana del Live Action o dorama en el cual esta basado este manga.

Espero que lo disfruten y ya me diran que les ha parecido.

**Aclaraciones**

El titulo del fanfic _SENSEX _es una conbinacion de la palabra _SENSEI _que en japon es designada a abogados, medicos, profesores y maestros y _SEX _la palabra inglesa que significa Sexo.

Bye!!

Rikana Tokai


End file.
